1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a closure for joining at least two pieces of material, in particular layers of material, having two intermittently spaced apart closure elements.
2. Description of Related Art
As closures for joining at least two pieces of material, safety pins are for instance known. A safety pin, in a simple version, is a pin bent into a U, on the ends of which is a sheath. This sheath is solidly connected to one end of the needle, and thus that side is rigid, while the other side, which tapers to a point and thus has a piercing function, is movable within its tension radius. Thus this side of the needle can be introduced into the lateral slit, located on the inside, in the sheath. To increase the tension, the simple U-shape is often additionally shaped into a screw. With the safety pin, two parts lying on one another can be pinned together and held. Thus it serves as a closure. Safety pins that are designed in the form of a piece of jewelry are called brooches. It is thus left to the user whether he would like to use it only as a piece of jewelry or also make use of its function as a connecting means.
From the standpoint of fashion, it can be desirable to use safety pins as an alternative or in addition to buttons, zippers, hooks, and so forth, for instance as a possible closure for pants, t-shirts, jackets, handbags, shoes, and so forth. Both the piercing function and the movability of the part of the safety pin that performs the piercing function involve risks of injury to the user. Hence a safety pin, with its typical properties, is unsuitable as a closure of the type on which the utility or use of a product depends.